


Take My Hand

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (for lack of better description), Culture Shock, First Time, Frottage, Hinted Past Trauma, Lotor(and the Galra) have both parts, M/M, Vaginal Petting, handjobs, i guess, let me know if I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Lotor and Shiro have their first night together, full of misunderstandings, Lotor revealing certain things about his past, and discoveries about each other's bodies.Takes place immediately after the events of Thus Always to Tyrants chapter 11.
Relationships: Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Take My Hand

Lotor’s eyes drifted closed as he pressed deeper into the kiss, cheeks slightly flushed. Shiro was gentle in everything he did, but somehow this kiss was the gentlest they’d shared yet.

Shiro let his hands drift down to Lotor’s waist, but they stayed there. He wanted to take this slow, he knew he was kinda going against the whole ‘wait for now’ thing but...but he really wanted this with Lotor, and Lotor seemed to want it too.

So he tugged away and looked into the Emperor's eyes, filled with need and uncertainty, and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you certain?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I am. I want this, only with you, Shiro.” Lotor’s voice was the same volume, as though afraid to break the moment.

“OK,” Shiro took Lotor’s hand and pulled him further inside, to the bedroom, and sat with him on the bed.

Lotor leaned forwards again and kissed Shiro once more, tongue coming out to trace along his lips. Shiro parted them and extended his own tongue, unhurriedly rubbing it against Lotor’s as his hands returned to Lotor’s waist.

The Emperor, on the other hand, felt like he was going to jump out of his skin at any moment. They were going too slow! He wanted to feel Shiro’s skin on his already, he didn’t care who penetrated who he just wanted more, now.

He tugged at Shiro’s shirt, getting his hand under it and moving up when Shiro stopped him.

“Slow down. There’s no need to rush,” Shiro spoke gently still, lowering Lotor’s hand and setting it on his waist. “Let’s take our time, OK?”

Lotor pouted a little but nodded. “I suppose so.”

Shiro chuckled and drew him back in, cupping Lotor’s head as he tangled their tongues together with a soft moan. Lotor melted into the kiss, other hand wrapping around Shiro’s shoulder and holding tight to him. Grounding himself in Shiro’s arms.

But Lotor was still impatient, it had been some time since he’d last done anything like this, alone or otherwise. He was hard in record time and soon trying to rub against Shiro however he could.

Shiro pulled away long enough to appease him a little by removing his shirt, lightly shoving Lotor back onto the bed and straddling him. 

He was already hard too.

Shiro moved his hips slowly back and forth, both groaning at the feeling. It had been a while for Shiro too, but he feared that meant a quick end was coming. He tried pulling back, to let himself calm some so he could last, but Lotor’s hands latched onto his hips, dragging him back down for more.

“Lotor...ahh let up a little…” Shiro bit his lip, one eye shutting as he tried to concentrate on not cumming in his pants.

Lotor was too far gone, too close and needy. He bucked his hips with a stuttery cry, stiffening, then went limp.

“Did you-?”

Lotor’s whole face was flushed now, eyes closed in embarrassment; he nodded.

“Damn, you were pent up.” Shiro was more surprised than upset. He wanted to take it slow, but it seemed once Lotor got started he couldn’t stop. How long had it been?

“I...apologize. I think I heard you, but it...it’s been so long and it felt so good…” He opened his eyes and looked at Shiro. “Please forgive me.”

“Hey, it’s OK. You lost control, it happens. Let’s get you out of those wet pants.”

He slipped to the side, helping Lotor out of his boots and pants. Shiro was actually kind of surprised by what he saw: a cock, of course, but it was covered in ridges and little bumps with a tapered head. It emerged from a sheath, and beneath the slit was what he could only fathom as a vaginal opening, with vaginal lips and a clit.

“I have both parts if that’s what has you puzzled. Most Galra, even half-Galra, do.” Lotor’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry,” Shiro sat on the bed to take off his own boots and pants as Lotor removed his tunic.

They sat there for a moment on the bed, naked and taking each other in.

“What is that?” Lotor pointed to the heavy-looking lump under Shiro’s member.

“M...my testicles.”

“They’re just... _out_ like that?! Isn’t that dangerous?” Lotor had never encountered a people with external testes, not a sentient one anyway. “Then your penis is always out as well?”

“Well...yeah.” Now Shiro was feeling embarrassed, cock gone completely soft.

“Madness…” Lotor looked away in shock. All this time, Shiro’s cock was just... _dangling_ there? All this time?

Shiro cleared his throat. “So...I guess we’re done then?”

Lotor’s head snapped around so fast Shiro was afraid he’d hurt himself. “Absolutely not! This was eye-opening, yes, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

Shiro nodded, trying to think of a way to get back in the mood. Lotor solved his little problem, however, by pulling him back in for another kiss. He was the one to push Shiro down, this time, still hard despite having come once and the awkwardness of their little discussion.

The small room was filled with the wet smacks of kisses, moans and the sound of skin sliding together. Lotor moved to Shiro’s neck, nipping and licking the skin as he made his way down to his shoulder.

Shiro reached up, tangling his fingers in Lotor’s hair, tugging softly as Lotor’s nips made him groan. His cock was hard again, the little bumps and ridges of Lotor’s making for a rather pleasant experience. He rolled his hips, moaning loudly as Lotor bucked his own in response.

“Shiro...I want more.” Lotor met his eyes again, pupils wide. “Please,”

“One step…” He paused to take a breath, heart pounding. “One step at a time, sweetheart.”

He rolled them over, starting at Lotor’s lips and kissing his way down his chest and stomach, pausing to nuzzle his belly, until he was at Lotor’s cock.

“What are you doing?” Lotor raised himself onto his elbows, watching curiously.

Shiro licked a long stripe along the underside of Lotor’s member, stopping when Lotor cried out.

“What are you doing?!”

“I… I was gonna suck you off?”

“But...I never asked you to degrade yourself in such a way!” Lotor pulled him up, searching his eyes. “I never wanted you to feel lesser! What have I done to make you think you had to do such a thing?”

“Lotor, it’s alright.” Shiro drew him into his arms, letting Lotor bury his face in his shoulder. “It’s not degrading, not like this. I want to make you feel good. On Earth, it’s a common method of foreplay. I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Lotor was silent for a few moments. When he spoke there was a strain to his voice that Shiro had never heard before. “Among the Galra, it’s a power-play. Used to humiliate someone thought lesser, to show them their place. They say that no real Galra does it, only slaves.”

“And you’ve had to do it before, by force, haven’t you?” Shiro nuzzled Lotor’s cheek and softly squeezed him.

“Yes,”

“I won’t ask, and if you’d rather I didn’t, I won’t offer to do it again.” Shiro pulled away, resting his forehead on Lotor’s. “I’ll never ask you to do something you aren’t comfortable with, giving or receiving.”

Lotor closed his eyes. “Thank you.”

They kissed again, slow and soft, no tongue. When they fell back to the bed it was together, arms around each other. Despite the many ways this was going, they always ended up right back in each other's arms.

Lotor rolled his hips a little, Shiro responding in kind, the two frotting together slowly. Shiro reached between them to take hold of their cocks and gently stroke them.

Lotor pulled away from the kiss with another soft cry, one of pleasure, and soon they were moving faster, Shiro’s hand slicked by a surprising amount of pre-cum from Lotor. 

“Shiro...please...my slit, touch me there too,” Lotor begged quietly, as though afraid his lover would actually hear it.

Shiro moved his hand from their cocks to the plush folds of Lotor’s slit, running his fingers through the slick that had gathered until he found Lotor’s clit, rubbing the bud in a gentle back-and-forth motion.

“Ahh! Mmm!” Lotor ducked his head, panting and whimpering.

Shiro pulled his other arm from underneath their bodies, using it to keep stroking their cocks while his other hand tended to Lotor’s slit.

Between the stroking of their cocks and Lotor’s slit, pent up as they were from the starts and stops, it wasn’t much longer.

Lotor’s arms were around Shiro’s neck, squeezing a little, and his head came back up as he cried out in climax. He was louder than Shiro expected, but then again, Lotor’s cry was drowned out by Shiro’s own cry.

With a mess between them, they lay there, momentarily to tired to move and clean up. Lotor was whimpering softly, shaking slightly, so Shiro embraced him, despite the mess.

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” He feared they pushed it, or that he did something again.

“I don’t... know why I’m crying like this.” He tucked his head under Shiro’s chin.

“It’s OK, sweetheart. I’m here.” Shiro rubbed his back, more concerned about comforting Lotor then the mess.

“Why do you call me that?” Lotor snuggled closer.

“Because you have a sweet heart. Because you’re my sweetheart. It’s a human term of affection.”

“Sweetheart...sounds odd. But, I like it. Say it again?”

“Sweetheart,” Shiro kissed Lotor’s hair. “My sweetheart.”

Eventually, they pulled apart, the mess needing addressed before they could slip away to sleep. When new sheets were on the bed, and they were wiped clean, the two settled into bed, Lotor resting his head on Shiro’s chest.


End file.
